Trouble flying
by file109
Summary: Sam is pissed and Jack suddenly discovers their is a really good reason why. and thats just the start. (this summary sucks - Please read anyway) Fragile Balance spoilers.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Thanks to 'Fizziks' for the beta on this story! Any mistakes that remain are my fault, Hope you enjoy, please please review whatever you think!

Chapter 1

Jack wandered up to the coffee machine where Daniel was just getting himself yet another cup and mumbled, "I've made another mistake."

"Oh," Daniel said apprehensively, wondering if it involved anything valuable being broken.

"Trouble is I'm not sure what it is I've done but Carter is pretty upset about it. She's been 'siring' since we got back"

"Siring?"

"You know, 'Yes Sir,' 'No Sir,' even more than usual. It's like she's the rule book."

"Is it something that happened at the Alpha site?"

"I took over her X302 lessons with the cadets, but she still got to do the physics lectures and lab stuff she wanted too. Besides, it was the only way I could justify my trip."

"Ah, did you ask her first if she wanted to fly?"

"Well no, but I do have more flight time than her."

"I'd check that, Jack."

"What? In all the flights we've taken, I pilot and she flies second seat. She's great tactically but she always suggests I take the stick."

"Ever heard of manners, Jack?" Daniel raised his eyebrows at his best friend before taking a sip of his freshly acquired coffee. It was air force issue sludge but it was caffeine laced sludge and that's what he needed right now. Dealing with a guilty, but slightly unaware, Jack was never easy.

"Yes, Daniel, I've heard of manners."

"Tell me you've read her file." His voice was patience itself.

"When did you get clearance to read personnel files?" His voice had just a hint of an accusatory tone, but Daniel kept smiling as he responded.

"Not long after I started, the general let me read a few to get to know my team and the military a bit better, I think he thought if I knew what some of you were capable of I'd show more respect."

"Yeah, that was likely to happen," Jack scoffed. Daniel and the military still didn't gel well but at the beginning they'd positively clashed. Daniel's arguments with Hammond were still the stuff of legends. Daniel chose to ignore Jack's tone and continued.

"Anyway the point is have you read Sam's?" His voice had a precise slow quality that irritated Jack. He was not a child, the fact that Daniel and on occasion Carter spoke to him like one was infuriating.

"Yes, I read it," he said just a fraction too quickly. Daniel just waited, looking questioningly at Jack, until Jack added, "The significant parts, postings, commendations, you know that stuff."

"I'd take another look at what she did during the Gulf War."

"She once said she flew, but women weren't allowed near the frontline so she probably did transport routes. It's not the same Daniel, the X302 is a combat aircraft"

"I'd check that Jack, and give some thought about where she spends her leave and maybe an apology."

"Daniel, I did nothing wrong," Jack said belligerently, almost wishing he'd never started this conversation.

"Just read some of that paperwork that's crammed in your office." With that, Daniel took his coffee and headed back to his own office.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have been absulutly amazed by the response to the first chapter, it's been amazing - Thank you! So here is Chapter 2please review, it makes my day!**

**Chapter 2**

Colonel Jack O'Neill was confused; this was more rare than he would have most people in the SGC believe. He'd worked with Carter for 7 years and they had truly been through hell together. But he'd never talked about his past and others around him tended to follow his lead and not talk about their pasts either. He knew Carter had worked at the Pentagon just prior to the SGC, earning excellent reviews from all those she served under,

He had glanced through her combat record but nothing stood out. She had completed almost all the advanced training courses: hand-to-hand, weapons, survival, and escape and evasion, but he just assumed she liked learning so had gone in for the courses. The idea of her needing them much off the exercise field, before the SGC, seemed to him unlikely so he'd never looked into it.

In his defence, reading military records isn't like reading a curriculum vitae. A record, for someone with as active and classified a career as Carter, runs to many tightly typed pages. She hadn't been his choice after all; she been gifted on him. A gift he was now very grateful to have received but not so at the time. If he was honest 'Degree in Quantum Mechanics' and 'worked for the Pentagon' was probably all he had really seen on her record, despite her offer to arm-wrestle.

He pondered all this as he headed for his office to dig out her service record. As he sat and read he realized that maybe, just maybe he should have read this all 7 years ago.

He eyes skimmed over her war service. It was classified of course but being her CO and having high-level clearance meant that was no problem. He realized when he been doing black ops on the ground, she could have been one of the pilots providing cover, either retrieval or input of his men, or the emergency air strikes called for when situation got to hot to handle on the ground. He'd personally watched these pilots fly, with all manner of shit being thrown at them from the ground and air, to retrieve a team. He'd never known a woman who did it but he guessed if any woman did it would be Carter.

As it was classified he guessed her sex had been overlooked in favour of her piloting skills, which in itself said a lot. There was one brief note on her record from late in the war, 'commendation offered, withdrawn at pilot's request.' He didn't understand why she'd do that and had never heard of it before but knowing Carter, as he thought he did, he decided she would have had her reason.

His mind raced 'She never even asked to fly and always declined the front seat when he'd offered it to her,' he just couldn't understand why, in his head he skimmed possibilities; maybe she'd had enough in the war, it happened young idealistic people go in, people die in front of them and slightly older and wiser people come back, having seen enough. But she still seemed so naive, idealistic to him, she never gave the impression to him of someone who'd quit at anything. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door

He slid the file into an overcrowded drawer.

"Come."

"Sir," Carter said as she entered. She didn't salute but she stood stiffly in front of his desk.

"Yep that's me just like it says on the door. What can I help you with today?" He smiled in what he hoped was an open way.

"Sir, I would like to request permission to return to the alpha site. There is a further test needed for the X302 and the engineers have asked me to return to assist them. Sir, it shouldn't take more than 2 nights away, sir." Three sir's. He knew he was in trouble.

"If you recall Carter, your supposed to be on downtime for the next 4 anyway. Didn't you have plans?" It sounded more accusatory than he had meant it too but once the words were out he couldn't really take them back.

"Nothing that can't be changed; these tests are important, sir." There was an edge of irritation she couldn't keep out of her voice.

"OK, Carter, as long as the general approves it and try not to have too much fun," he said in an attempt to make her smile.

"Sir, you know me, science is fun." She held her features still but there was a glint in her eye and a smile played on the edge of her lips, like he was missing a much bigger joke.

"Whatever you say."

"Thank you, sir" and she nodded and left. He knew she was pissed at him and he was going to have to try and correct that, but she seemed happy about something else, so he guessed he take some comfort in that.

After she closed, the door he got out her service record again and finished reading it. It was impressive but it didn't really explain her current attitude towards flying. He was determined though to get to the bottom of it. But first he knew as he looked at his overflowing in tray, he was going to have to spend at least an hour weeding out all the crap people sent him.

He made an appointment to see the General in 2 hours time, and set to work. He wished frequently someone would come in and distract him, from the tedium of memos about whether or not people could use the microwaves during the night. He marvelled at a system that would send people half way across the universe with a P90 and a prayer but wouldn't let them have midnight snacks in case they or someone else got hurt.

Two hours to the minute later, Jack knocked on General Hammond's door,

"What can I do for you Colonel?" He greeted him casually as he walked in and sat down.

"Sir, I'd like to spend my downtime at the alpha site,"

"You just got back and you know we can't let people take there leave off world"

"Sir, Carter already made the same request; I thought I could be of assistance." It sounded a bit weak but he didn't really have an official plan behind his request.

"Colonel, Major Carter has requested to be allowed to work her downtime as usual and this time her work takes her off world. She did not simply ask to go fishing there."

"Sir, I'm sure I can be of some use there. I promise not to go fishing, I'll just help with whatever Carters doing."

"She's conducting the second set of tests on the 303s, low precision flying equipment. You should know that; you authorized her to go."

"Of course I did. It's not like Carter would go without permission," he said defending her automatically. Then he decided this time honesty was the best plan. "Sir I think I have some bridge building to do. I've been stepping on her toes lately and ah… I'd like the chance to go help her out and correct that. I could take some paper work with me, guaranteed done by the time I get back." He tried to flash the general a smile that would clinch the deal. It probably wasn't his greatest skill but he got results.

"Given the fact you are on downtime and I am worried about the stress on the relationship between you and Carter, I'll authorize this trip. But Colonel do not interfere, they know what they're doing out there." Jack was pleased but also a little upset that even the general had noticed the tension between them.

"Yes sir, I promise no interfering, meddling or otherwise making a nuisance of myself."

"And Jack I'm taking you up on your offer, I expect those field reports finished by the time you return."

"Of course, sir" he said with smile

"I mean it Jack, but you've got a go. Carter has already left but I want the gate clear for SG3's return. You may leave when they get back, they're scheduled for 1700."

"Thanks."

MORE SOON - NOW PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alpha Site. 1800 earth time.

"Control, This is EAGLE 1, over," Carter's voice cut through the airwaves and came clearly out the speaker in the radio control room.

"Go ahead, Eagle 1" The technician's voice replied

"I'm ready to bring her in."

"Confirmed Eagle 1, bring her home."

"Acknowledged expect me in 2 minutes."

As Carter taxied the latest X302, with all the upgrades, into the hangar she could see the ground crew waiting by the walls. Once at a stop she popped the cockpit and passed out the specialised black box she'd been flying with and allowed her co-pilot, Captain/Doctor Lichen to climb down. He still looked a little green; she hoped he'd be OK. She had warned him they'd be flying low and fast.

O'Neill noticed her immediately as she was climbing down the ladder from the plane. The smile that lit up her face was huge and didn't look like it would be displaced in a hurry. 'That why they call it joyriding,' he thought to himself.

She turned to walk away at the bottom of the ladder, almost crashing into O'Neill as he waited for her to notice him.

"Sir, I'm sorry I didn't know you were here," she said flustered, the smile going down a couple of notches but still remaining.

"Yep, thought I'd come and give you a hand with some boring lab work, but looks like you have more interesting things to do."

"Sir, these are the regular tests I sent you the memo about." His mouth almost fell open; he really needed to read his memos.

"You're telling me you're the test pilot for the X302?" He was too shocked to be able to hide it. She felt some pride in his reaction but the irritation with him was still strong and clear in her response.

"One of them, sir. Don't worry test pilots have no names; I won't make you look bad on base." She knew it was almost insubordination and a bit of cheap shot but she kept these flights very low key and was annoyed he should turn up now when she had two days of blissful flying ahead of her.

"Carter, you should know by now I don't care what other people think. Anyway if you're as secretive to everyone else as you have been to me, I think there's little chance of many people finding out." He tried to smile but it was a bit weak. He was annoyed by her comment; he wanted her to understand he was shocked, maybe a little jealous, not disapproving.

"Sir, I sent the request for this assignment to you personally and you signed it, I never kept this a secret," she said defensively.

"OK, you know me and bits of paper, if it's from you and requires a signature I'll sign it. If I read everything, I'd never leave the mountain."

"Really, sir? I'll remember that next time I go shopping."

"Ah when would that be exactly being as this is your downtime, and shopping opportunity, and you're taking a spin round the universe?"

"Only the two moons, this planet has," she said in an offhand way,

He looked quickly around then, "You want to go inside? We seem to be attracting spectators." Indeed every ear in the hangar was pricked and only very quiet work was going on, so everyone could listen in on a possible argument between superiors.

"Sure sir, I could use some coffee," as she turned to head for the door.

"You might want to change out of the flight suit; they get really upset if you spill coffee on those things." He gestured at her outfit.

"Ah yes that incident with Daniel. Can I meet you in the mess in 10?"

"Make it 15, Carter, I need a quick word with someone."

"Yes, sir." She sped away for a quick shower and to change.

-

"Hey there," O'Neill said as he approached the man he'd been told was in charge of the flight deck crew. He was bent over digging in a toolbox in the far corner of the hangar.

"Sir, Colonel O'Neill." He almost literally leapt to attention, saluting as he flew but the effect was spoiled by the large spanner that fell from his hand as he performed the motion.

"At ease, Captain" As the man relaxed a fraction, O'Neill tried to contain a smile, not wanting to annoy this young man.

"Thank you, sir, what can I help you with?" The captain spoke in the clear but recognisable southern accent, that men don't seem to be able to shake even after years away from the south.

"I'd just like to have a quick and private word about Carter," O'Neill said as he handed the fallen spanner back to the captain.

"Sure Sir, she's done nothing wrong, another flawless run," he said with a hint of pride.

"I don't doubt it, but how are the tests going in general?"

"Excellent sir. Major Carter has been working with me and the other guys to understand the limitations of the craft,"

"This thing has limits?" O'Neill joked as he gestured at the black hulk of the 303 in the distance.

"Most definitely, you see that's what Sam…Sorry Major Carter wants to teach the new pilots. That the best pilot in the world can only operate within the craft's capabilities."

"So she's not just joyriding then,"

"No sir, these tests really push the craft and there's not a man in the air that can beat her when it comes to a run. If we thought for a moment we'd be authorised, we'd assign her here all the time"

"Really, do you know she always takes second seat in real combat situations?"

"Yes Sir, I do. Just between us, she gets a lot of flack about it, people saying she's a coward in the air and the like, but I don't believe it. We've lost 2 test pilots to long term injury, it's still not a job with a high life expectancy, but I've never seen her so much as flinch up there."

"You've never asked her why she takes second seat?"

"Not really sir, but whenever she goes up with another pilot she offers them control, like it's the most natural thing to do. Never seen it in another pilot with her skill, most are the biggest show offs in the land, fighting for air time to strut their stuff."

"Yeah, I know how that is," O'Neill agreed, having known a lot of pilots in his time.

"Sir, I'm sorry I really need to get my men working on the feedback from that run, debrief is at 2100."

"Sure Captain, thanks for your time, you've been a real help."

O'Neill wandered off to the mess now more confused than ever.

-

"Sir," Carter greeted him, standing as he approached her.

"Sit down Carter, you must hold the land speed record for changing, I must have only been 10 minutes max and it's close to a 5 minute walk here."

"Well it was kinda crowded," She looked sheepish, and rubbed a hand through somewhat unruly hair "What really brings you to the Alpha Site sir?"

"You," she looked sceptical, but he pressed on. "Honestly, I came to apologise."

"For what, Sir?"

"I shouldn't have taken your lessons with the recruits," he said. She looked genuinely surprised by his apology, which made him feel worse but he kept his face expressionless.

"Don't worry about it sir, it was nothing really. They do respond better to your teaching." But she still didn't look like it was nothing, the hurt was clear in her eyes even if she had the rest of her face under control.

"But they shouldn't should they?" There was an honest regret clear in O'Neill's voice.

"I can't answer that question Sir, but honestly I didn't mind and if they learnt more everybody wins."

"Well except body bag manufacturers."

"True Sir, except them." Her smile went up a couple of notches but then she looked down again.

"How long Carter, how long ago did I sign a form saying the Air Force's top brain could be a test pilot?"

"Three months, give or take. These guy stopped me riding without a licence so I got one."

"And before that?"

"Well you know, it was just simple runs to test parts, nothing like what we can do now."

"I'm sure; you should have told me Carter,"

"Yeah, it just never seemed a good time."

MAJOR CARTER TO BRIEFING ROOM 2, the loud speaker bellowed

"I've got to go," she said rising quickly.

"OK, I be hanging around, see you later."

-

But he didn't. Not till the next morning when she was climbing into the 303 and glanced back at her co-pilot.

"Sir" She said with small jump

"Yeah, Carter that's me. Otherwise known as O'Neill, Jack or possibly other things when I'm not around."

Carter controlled a blush at what some of the women of the SGC called him when he was not around.

"Sir, if you wanted to take this run you only had to ask." Her voice seemed welcoming but she kept her face turned away and he suspected if he'd seen her eyes he would see the lie.

"I did, I asked the very green man you took up yesterday, he seemed keen for me to go."

"Sure Sir, did you see the flight path?"

"Briefly but mostly that's up to you. I learnt how this gigascope thing works," he said with a hint of pride.

"You learnt how to use the gegahimba precision scope?"

"That is the one, study I did," he said in bad imitation of Yoda.

"You know, sir, you're welcome to fly. I don't mind"

"Well I think you should. Get in your seat Major, that is a order"

"Yes, sir" but as she slid into the seat she couldn't resist adding, "you really studied for this?"

"Yes, Carter learning, education, I'm not such a old dog a can't learn one or two new tricks."

"Sure sir, sorry, I was just a little surprised. Science never seemed to be your favourite class."

"Times change, now are we flying or what?"

"Flying sir. Ready for system check."

After all the checks were complete, they taxied forward out of the hangar and shot off for the moon.

O'Neill was pretty sure the brakes on the 303 weren't going to stop them; he just had that edge of nervousness in his stomach when Carter pulled the stick back and they shot forward across the surface of the moon barely slowing at all.

O'Neill didn't mention it, as it seemed unwise to break the concentration of someone flying a couple of tons of metal at 200 miles an hour, about 10 metres above an alien moon's surface.

Now O'Neill had seen the new Stars Wars films with Teal'c at the cinema and on the whole he had not been impressed. Not as upset as Teal'c that it wasn't brilliant but on the whole unimpressed, though to him the race sequence had looked like fun. He was now though rapidly reassessing the truth in that belief as Carter sped from crater to crater, never more than 20 m up, often less and rarely completely horizontal.

"You see, Sir, we believe the death glider's targeting system efficiency may be reduced at this height," she said as they had about 12 seconds of straight flying.

"I know Carter, I read the report. Now you may want to keep eyes on the road." He had been warned, by the man who had gratefully given him this job, about Carter's tendency to comment.

"Sure, sir, whatever you say," her tone was flippant but she agreed to silence.

And they sped on. Despite the fact he knew it was coming and the dampening field reduced most of the G's, both their stomachs lurched as Carter pulled the X302 so it shot up from the surface, and out into space.

"Next moon coming up, sir."

"Bored of that one so soon?"

"Well…" But he never heard her finish as white light engulfed them both.

Authors note: **more to come, review please, constructive crisism is muchappriated - any comments welcomed! THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED ALREADY!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Neither O'Neill nor Carter knew if the Asgard really had chairs. They'd seen Thor sit before, but only on the control chair for his ship and only when necessary for beaming up and down with him. This unfortunately was not the case for the seats in the 302, resulting in their arrival before Thor being anything but graceful.

"Holy…," muttered Carter as she slammed into the floor and her hands gripped at empty space, where an instant before 302 controls had been. It was unsettling to say the least.

O'Neill's curse was louder and Carter stifled a giggle as she looked over at him sprawled on the floor, still muttering under his breath.

"I apologise to you Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter." They both looked up to see Thor standing a few feet away.

"Hey buddy," O'Neill said a little gruffly, rising from the floor.

Carter also rose but suddenly looked very worried and turned quickly to Thor, "Ah, did you stop the 302? It was heading straight for that moon."

"Do not be concerned. I have transported it to the cargo area and have decreased its velocity." Carter visibly relaxed.

"That's good to know, losing one of those would bury us in paperwork for a month," O'Neill smiled at Thor. The little alien always seemed to have such a calm face, he wondered if the Asgard knew what stressed was.

"I'm afraid the Asgard must request your help again on a matter of some urgency."

"Not again. Don't you guys ever just pop round for a chat, a beer, maybe a spot of fishing. I know this great spot. . . " O'Neill began his sales pitch but Thor cut in.

"Perhaps on another occasion O'Neill."

"That's what Carter always says. Why can't I get dates out of anyone? June's nice, the autumn's beautiful."

"I am afraid I am unable to offer you a date O'Neill," Thor turned his face up looking nothing but innocent.

On hearing another sound, O'Neill turned to see Carter desperately trying not to laugh, but it slipped out when she tried to breathe.

He put on a mock stern tone but his face was smiling, "No laughing Carter, this is serious."

"Of course, sir," she mumbled trying hard not to continue laughing.

"I was unaware something humorous had occurred," Thor commented, shooting O'Neill a questioning look.

"Ah, it's probably best I explain later or better still ask Daniel next time you see him. Now you said there was a problem you wanted a little less advanced help with?" Changing the topic was a skill O'Neill had perfected.

"Unfortunately that is the case O'Neill. I am sorry to have to call on your services again, but 2 of our scientists are trapped on a planet in a galaxy that is about to be overrun by the replicators."

"Ah, some serious deja vu here. Shouldn't you keep better track of your," O'Neill searched his mind desperately for a way to end the sentence that wasn't men, people or anything else that might seem offensive or make Carter laugh at him again, then it hit him a universal term for beings it was difficult to keep track off, "scientists, shouldn't you keep better track them?"

"The replicators were not predicted to enter that galaxy."

"OK, hate to point out the obvious here but you have this rather classy ship, just go over and beam their wee grey butts up." For some reason it didn't occur to him that this might be offensive, but Thor seemed to take it well, his eyes widening only a little.

"That is not possible O'Neill; the atmosphere of the planet in question is thick with a form of radiation that diffracts the targeting sensors needed for the beam."

"Oh," O'Neill looked a little disappointed.

"What can we do?" Carter spoke up, having gotten her laughter under control. But she knew if anyone ever asked her again if O'Neill dated, she was going to laugh so hard they'd think she was mad.

"I am unable to fly this craft within the atmosphere of the planet but with some modifications your craft would be able to do so."

"OK, we can fly, but the 302, isn't big enough for passengers and we can't land without a runway," Carter was immediately focused on the problem.

"What type of runway would you need?"

"Any long flat strip of ground, the 302 was built to land on some pretty harsh surfaces."

"I'm afraid there is no such facility on the planet in question."

"OK I'm seeing a few problems, do you have a plan?" O'Neill cut in.

"All that you need to do is deliver a simple device to the surface that the scientists can use to boost their individual signals. I thought you might be able to drop it."

"We didn't bring any bombs did we Carter?"

"We could drop a missile, sir."

"Fill in the bits so we understand how you got to that idea."

"Well we don't have any bombs, but if you remove the forward propulsion from a missile it's more or less a bomb, except this one doesn't make anything explode."

"That may work, Major Carter. The scientists could go out and retrieve the device as long it is very close to the structure."

"How close are we talking here?"

"Within approximately 40 of your metres."

"OK, that's a maybe on that one. How big are these devices?"

"They can be held in the palm of your hand and their weight is such that it will not affect the flight of your craft."

"If you know where the base is, can't you just, well, beam them down?"

"I'm afraid it is a mobile structure and I am unaware of its current location."

"Oh, so how do you expect us to find it?" O'Neill was beginning to wonder about the advanced nature of the Asgard. They'd lost a whole lab; even the SGC had never been that careless. They'd blown one or two up but never just lost them, as far as he knew.

"Unfortunately it is a mobile structure and we did not register its mapping route, so I am unacquainted with its current location."

"Oh, so how do you expect us to find it? Planets are pretty big."

"I can provide you with an approximate location to narrow down your search."

"Just how approximate are we talking here?"

"Within 10 square miles of its last location."

"That's still quite an area."

"The structure should be clearly visible once you enter the lower atmosphere. I am sorry about this, but we were unprepared for the speed of the replicator's advance. The research being done there is an attempt to improve our ships so those the replictors have already taken over can no longer scan us. They are working at using the nature of the atmosphere against our own technology, since the atmosphere creates an effective shield to our equipment."

"Oh," was all O'Neill could think of in reply.

"What sort of radiation are we talking about here?" Carter wonder what exactly could be in an atmosphere that could stop the Asgard.

"Felron."

"Ok, I've never even heard of that, what is it and is it harmful to us or the 302?"

Thor did not wish to try and explain the nature of Felron radiation from first principles, Major Carter was smarter than most of the humans he had encountered but it would still take a few days, time which they did not have, so he simply gave them the information they needed.

"We can equip your craft with some shielding but you will need to exit the lower atmosphere periodically to recharge the cells."

"Right, how long till we reach wherever it is we are going?" O'Neill hadn't heard of Felron radiation either, but unlike Carter's, his mind wasn't bursting with questions about it.

"We could already be there but I assumed you would wish first to contact your superiors. If your answer is yes, we will once again be in your debt and we can adapt your craft."

"OK, OK, we'll save your little grey friends, again, but I want something big in return, no more promises."

"What big thing? There is much I cannot offer you," Thor replied soberly.

"How about the end of the goa'uld, that'd be nice."

"You know that is currently impossible O'Neill, we do not have the resources to fight two wars," Thor almost seemed sad that he was unable to give O'Neill what he wanted.

"I know, sorry buddy. But next time we do something stupid and need a hand just make sure your there, okay?"

"I will continue to do my best to render assistance where I can O'Neill."

"What do you reckon Carter, a little field test of the X302?"

"We could I guess, sir," she said grinning, "in the interest of interplanetary relations."

"Of course," he too was smiling. They'd both joined the air force for different reasons but they couldn't wait to hit the air. He turned back to Thor, "OK, were in. Now we just need to tell General Teacaddy what's going on."

"Ah sir, its General Tethalberry," Carter politely pointed out,

"Oh, well him and then we can be on our way."

"I can beam you to his current location."

"Cool, this should make him jump," O'Neill smiled. He didn't like General Tethalberry, because to his knowledge he did not have sense of humour.

"OK, please take this communication device," said Thor while handing O'Neill an Asgard stone, "and contact me when you are ready. Please do not delay as I cannot know how fast the replicators are now travelling."

"Sure we'll give the general a heads up and be right back."

"OK, stand by O'Neill."

Sam considered for a moment how the beam worked, but before she could form any questions for Thor, white light engulfed them both.

What happened next would become one of the fastest travelling pieces of gossip in SGC history. They were transported back to the alpha site, but the specific location was something of a shock to them.

They were standing in the middle of the male toilets. In front of them were the backs of one General Tethalberry and one Colonel Peters making use of the urinals and just off to their left was Captain Thompson washing his hands.

The speed at which Carter's face went red, after the realisation hit her, rivalled the speed of light. For once, O'Neill's mind worked a fraction faster and his jaw almost hit the floor as he realised, to his horror, where Thor had sent them. There was nothing he could do now. No special ops training could save him from this, as the General, after ensuring some of his dignity would be intact was turning round, to discover why there had been a bright light and the sound of boots hitting the floor. The sight that met his eyes was not one he would forget.

They'd both managed to stand at attention. They couldn't think of anything else, well except running, but both had assessed their chances of reaching the door and decided against it. Besides military training was hard to break, so they stood at attention and waited. That was when Carter squeaked. It hadn't been a squeak in her mind, it had been a "Sir" strong and confident without a hint of embarrassment but somewhere on the way to her mouth it had gotten scared and come out as a squeak.

O'Neill's mind was running in overdrive. They'd asked him questions and he'd even filled in surveys, in the years before he had more paperwork than he would ever have time to do. The questions had been things like, 'Is it a problem having a female second in command?' 'What situation would you view as more difficult with a female officer?' etc. etc. You know he'd never thought to say, 'Well when I discover my 2IC is a test pilot, then we get beamed up by a little grey alien only to be beamed back into the male toilets, it will be a lot more embarrassing if the 2IC in question is female, particularly if she then squeaks.' He decided it was true; it is always the things you don't think of that give you the most trouble.

"Colonel O'Neill what in god's name is going on?" If steam really came out of people's ears, it would have been coming out of the general's.

Unfortunately O'Neill's response did nothing to calm the general down, he just opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind.

"General Teacaddy," O'Neill could have screamed, he knew the man's name. He had no idea why he'd said that, if he could have willed the floor to open up and swallow them right there and then he would have been falling fast, instead of staring at very unamused General.

"Tethalberry," He corrected him sharply. "What the hell is Major Carter doing in the male head? And where the hell did you come from?" He still sounded mad, seeming to be channelling his shock into being angry.

"Um, Thor beamed us down Sir, I didn't realize you were otherwise occupied." O'Neill was impressed with himself that that sentence had been pretty good, particularly when compared to the last thing he'd said.

"What did you think I was doing man, enjoying the view?"

Their was faint click. Captain Thomson who had been edging for the door had made it out, deciding anywhere was safer than that room right then.

"Sir I don't think the Asgard understand modesty, Sir." Carter still stood rigidly at attention, but she had found her voice, she wasn't sure why she'd said that, but the pressure of the room was really starting to get to her. As she stood there she'd joined in O'Neill's efforts to try to affect the ground in the hope that it would swallow her.

"Ah, Sir permission for Major Carter to be excused," O'Neill asked before anyone gave Asgard modesty any more thought.

"That is the first sensible thing you've said Colonel. And Major, as soon as it is possible, I will be having a word with you, in more appropriate surroundings." Major Carter's face went even redder and her mouth sort of ran away with her.

"Yes Sir, but the Asgard want the 302 and a missile. I may be a few days, I'm sorry sir."

O'Neill decided now was the time to act and hit the communicator, "Thor, beam Major Carter back right now."

"Is there a problem O'Neill?"

"Just do it Thor, or the deal's off."

There was a blinding flash and Major Carter vanished.

"What?" The General asked.

O'Neill's mind was a blank. Surely by now the general had got the idea it was Thor beaming them up and down.

"What did you want man?" The general asked again, seeming to be growing more annoyed.

"Oh, the replicators are causing trouble again and Thor, ah, he wants me and Carter and the X302, the one Carter was flying, to go save their little grey arses." O'Neill was again impressed with his eloquence considering the very difficult situation he was facing.

"Right now?"

"Yes Sir."

"OK, disappear"

"With pleasure Sir," but he felt he had to add something in the way of apology, "and I am really sorry about well, invading your privacy Sir."

"Go Colonel, I will speak to you when you get back." There was still the undertone of threat in his voice.

O'Neill thankfully clicked the communicator, "OK Thor, beam me back."

**Authors note: Thanks again to **'**Fizziks' for the beta on this story and to everyone who has reviewed so far, let me know what you think of this chapter, it will motivate me to write another!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Sorry about the huge gap since I last updatedI was busy failing my exams and generally having no fun at all, but here it is chapter 5 hope you enjoy it, thanks for all your kind reviews so far. **

**Chapter 5**

When O'Neill returned to Thor's ship, Carter still looked a very worrying shade of pink and abruptly stopped talking as he arrived.

"Hi, well that was a experience, " he declared trying to sound cheerful.

Thor opened his eyes a little wider watching O'Neill. "I still do not understand what the problem has been."

"Carter hasn't explained it yet?" O'Neill glanced in her direction and noticed she seemed to have become suddenly fascinated by her own feet and didn't look him in the eye as she replied.

"Ah, I was trying, Sir"

"OK. Never mind now." He turned back to look at the confused little grey alien, " Thor next time only beam us to offices or corridors and Carter we'll sort it out when we get back cause I have us a go, so lets get…going."

"That is good news O'Neill, I will organize your ships to be modifications." Thor flicked a few controls on a panel near him.

"Can we be of assistance with that?" Carter tried, keen to see the Asgard and their technology at work.

"This ship's crew is more than capable of handling this task."

"OK, how long till we are ready?" O'Neill asked keen to get underway.

"Approximately 10 minutes, O'Neill."

"Wow, you guys are fast. Siler's got competition." O'Neill smiled imagining the little grey aliens with Siler's favourite wrench in hand.

"We need to discuss the flight route you will take," Thor continued, unaware that O'Neill's mind had already wandered.

"Sure fly, scan, drop," O'Neill summarized.

"I'm afraid it will not be that simple, O'Neill."

"OK, I've told you I don't like surprises, right?"

"I will endeavour to ensure you have none."

"So what is the plan?"

Thor explained that the atmosphere was not only impossible to scan but it would also appear that they were flying through thick fog until they dropped into the lower atmosphere. When Carter pushed for more exact information, she discovered that the Asgard definition of lower atmosphere was only about 200 m of air space and it would still appear misty for some of that. She counted this as a surprise and understood why the Colonel objected to them so much.

Thor went on to explain why the atmospheric concentration decreased with altitude but O'Neill stopped listening deciding he didn't really need to know.

"Who will be piloting?" Thor asked, after he finished explaining the topography of the area they would be flying.

"Carter will" O'Neill answered quickly and confidently.

"Sir that's not necessary. This isn't just a test run," Carter deferred to him as she always had before in combat situations.

He just looked at her and asked casually, "How many hours have you clocked now?"

"Um…," She looked at her feet again before answering, it was becoming something of a habit, "I'm not really sure, Sir."

"Right, but you make time to do this, so you enjoy it. I know you don't really enjoy doing things that you're not well beyond good at," he paused remembering the one or two things he knew she couldn't do and how annoyed it her. "Next time we have to save the world by the art of fishing, just leave it to me."

"If you're sure, Sir, but Teal'c said you didn't actually catch any fish," she smiled sweetly at him and he glared back before grinning.

"That's why it's an art, Carter. Now are you flying?"

"If you're certain."

"Well think of it this way. If we crash, at least one of us will have been having fun before we go."

"I guess you're right, Sir. Thank you."

"You're most welcome. Now Thor, how often do we have to pop up for air?"

"If you are referring to recharging the shield, every 15 mins for at least 7 minutes. We would normally use an onboard power source but your craft's propulsion system can't handle the additional weight."

"OK, solar power it is then."

"I will explain the controls before you depart. Once you are in the lower atmosphere you should be able to contact the scientists and tell them of your plan."

"Sweet, so no signs of bugs yet?"

"Not at present but nothing is certain."

"OK, lets get flying, we're ready when you are buddy"

As if on cue, the control panel in front of Thor beeped and a single crystal flashed. Thor moved it one place left and as well as the desired result it set Carters mind ideally speculating how complicated the control panel was and why the Asgard would use such a complex system, she'd learnt some of the basics form previous missions but had understood only a fraction of the patterns needed to communicate with the ship, she came to the conclusion it was like the Stargate you could stand at the DHD indefinitely and you were exceptionally unlikely to get a lock and it was almost statistically impossible you get the place you wanted without the address.

Pulling Carter from her contemplation an Asgard voice announced they were ready.

Thor beamed them all directly to the cargo hold

O'Neills mouth opened to speak but he instantly forgot what he was going to say as he gazed at the 302.

Another Asgard approached and informed them the modifications were complete and it was ready to fly.

"Well its definitely shinny" O'Neill managed after a long pause. In fact the 302 positively gleamed, every surface sparkled like a huge plane shaped glitter ball, it looked in fact like a special effect joke.

"The highly reflective surface facilitates the energy conversion" Thor informed him, observing his confused look.

O'Neill turned expecting a response or question from Carter but her jaw still hung open and she looked, well, almost disgusted.

"Ah Carter, you OK?" he gave her a small wave, she was still starring at the ship it reminded him of the rather disturbing addiction to he light.

"Its so bright" She said eventually.

"Yes Thor was telling us why" O'Neill said slowly as if speaking to a rather stupid child.

"Yes Sir, you ready" She gave herself a mental shrug, it was going to be like flying a Christmas decoration.

"Don't panic Major, I'm sure they can paint it pink latter" O'Neill smiled at her but quickly saw the look in her eyes and stopped. Anyone not on SG1 would have risked a broken jaw with that comment but Carter smiled and ignored him. She knew he was only teasing, it annoyed her but she put it to one side, 95 of the time he was very funny so she put the occasional stupid comment to one side.

Not understanding the interaction but putting it down to an earth custom that was currently unimportant Thor informed them that they needed to depart.

"Which missiles are modified Thor" Carter asked

"All of them Major Carter. We felt it best to maximize your chances of success." Thor also explained the controls for their launch once they were both seated in the cockpit of the 302.

The Asgard then sealed them both in and they both looked around, but there was no obvious sign of a door. O'Neill touched his communication device.

"Thor how will we be leaving?"

"Are you prepared?" came a calm, unfamiliar Asgard voice.

"Yes, but…," he was cut off by a bright flash.

They found themselves in space, they could see the planet and it was getting bigger.

"Carter, I think we launched" O'Neill said unnecessarily.

"I know Sir, I'm trying to start it" her response had just a hint of stress in it as she adjusted the necessary controls.

"No hurry, um…just out of interest, are we falling?" He tried to sound casual

"Yes and we're not circulating air." The hint of stress was a little more apparent.

"Oh, you…"

"I'm working on it, Sir." The stress was now fully apparent and O'Neill got the hint and kept his reply short.

"That's good." Then there was silence and O'Neill's mind wandered to all the reports he hadn't finished, before being interrupted by Carter voice.

"Got it" she relaxed again. They shot forward, then up until they were in a more stable orbit. O'Neill mentally promised himself he'd do the reports when he got back, just so they wouldn't be on his mind in life and death situations. He was sure he should be having more profound thoughts at moments like that. He refocused on the now and activated the Asgard communicator.

"OK, Thor back in 15."

"Understood O'Neill. We will remain here."

The X-302 dove into the atmosphere of the planet.

**OK thats it for now, more soon, please review they make me smile! **

**(Also if you are a random person who review under the name blackfire can you explain what you meant because I'm being thick and don't understand - thanks)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Thanks again to all those who already reviewed. **

**Another chapter a bit sooner than planned. happy Easter everyone!**

**Chapter 6**

The usual navigational chatter of flight continued as they descended. Those who only knew O'Neill as the base joker would have been surprised by the accuracy and precision of his directions.

Carter kept to the flight path exactly with only the instruments to fly by. The view was brown, a thick brown fog that seemed to swallow them as they entered the atmosphere. They'd seen nothing for minutes, it was disorientating and a little spooky. At least in space they had stars; here there was nothing. The fog parted around the craft but did so whatever direction they took.

They were approaching in a low arc, as they finally dropped out the bottom of the mist and saw the planet's rocky surface.

"Nice," O'Neill muttered taking in the smooth rock that formed an undulating surface below them.

"Must be smooth from the lack of weathering or maybe some geological process," Carter speculated.

"Wonder why it isn't flat then?" O'Neill joined the speculation. He wasn't adverse to science just to long explanations. Guessing at stuff nobody knew, well that could almost be fun. Except the two 'geeks' on the team tended to come up with long logical guesses.

"Maybe it's volcanic or possibly it wasn't always like this." Although geology wasn't really her field, Carter's mind scanned the possible explanations but none really fit.

"I'm going to try the radio."

"Sure Sir, I'll start flying a basic search pattern, shouldn't need your assistance."

O'Neill touched the Asgard communicator.

"Asgard, Hello, any one reading this?"

"Identify yourselves and state your purpose." The reply wasn't an Asgard voice but they recognised it as the voice of the simulated Norse god.

"Friendly," O'Neill muttered to Carter, before replying, "O'Neill here, Carter and I have come to rescue you."

"You are mistaken, we do not require assistance." the voice still boomed as if spoken by a giant not a little grey alien.

"Yes you do, see the replicators are coming and Thor sent us down to get you. But if you don't want our help?"

This time the voice was recognisably Asgard and sounded almost upset. "But our research is incomplete. We were assured there would be time."

"Afraid you've got to leave now, OK? We have a plan but you're going to have to help."

"What is it that you propose?"

O'Neill explained the plan with only one or two hitches caused by a cultural language barrier. Everyone seemed to understand before Carter informed him that it was time to head up.

"Ready when you are Major"

She adjusted their course and they rose leisurely through the swirling mists towards space.

Once they exited the atmosphere, they formed an orbit in view of the sun. The ship appeared as only a tiny dot against the brown planet and was dwarfed even by the Asgard ship that remained close by.

Once they had nothing to do but wait, O'Neill asked, "So are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

"Sir?" She would have looked incredulously at him but couldn't as they were both forced to face forward by the craft.

"Why do you give up flying to other pilots?"

"I'm happy in tactical." She suddenly felt very trapped in the craft, no handy distractions from this conversation.

"Carter, I've see you fly and you love it."

"There are plenty of great pilots out there."

"That's maybe true, but your skills rank up there with the best, now stop avoiding the question."

"You're not going to believe I'm just a very nice person, are you?"

She checked the controls to see how long they had left and discovered it was too long in her opinion. She had to say something. She made up her mind that, if pushed, it might as well be the truth.

"Nope, Daniel does but I think there is a little more too it."

She took a deep breath and tried to explain, "It's because I'm a women, Sir."

"What?" He stammered before she could go on. Carter was like an advertisement for equality, he could not have heard her correctly. He wondered suddenly if it was an effect of the radiation.

"Sorry, let me explain. I guess you know what I did during the gulf?" He nodded, then realised she could see him,

"Yes, I read your file," he replied not saying when. Still feeling a little guilty about that, he did though remember exactly how many hours she'd spent in enemy air space.

"Well not everyone was pleased I was there. Most people got over it but 'General's Daughter' and 'Only women on base' isn't a bag anyone wants, but I took the jokes and mostly held my own." O'Neill imagined she done more than hold her own. He'd seen her calmly take on the verbal abuse of a room full of marines without backing down. "There was this one guy, Harrison, who wouldn't leave it. He said I'd get my team killed. He was a good speaker, full of stuff about the weaker sex, and some idiots believed him."

"There is no chance in hell that made you let men fly." Unless Carter had had a brain transplant since then he just couldn't see it happening.

"No, well not directly. I knew I was a good pilot, I thought I could show him, prove my point. But our first mission was a long way from a success. He'd requested not to fly with me but was refused. We were the two support planes for the retrieval helicopter that was going in to pull a ground team out."

"When we got there the situation was hot, we knew it might be, the team was on the run as we came in." Carter took a deep breath remembering the adrenalin and the fight, she continued telling a story she hadn't told since her debrief.

"Half the team made it to the chopper; I was coming back round with another line of cover fire when I saw a tank coming into range of the chopper. I radioed that I was shooting at it but Harrison started screaming that I was crazy. The chopper crew didn't know what to do, they were taking fire and men were screaming in the radio. Nothing was clear anymore, Harrison was shouting at the chopper to leave, but the captain wanted us to come around for another line of fire."

"Then Harrison left, just turned tail and ran. He was scared; first real combat despite his bragging. Two of the team died breaking cover for the chopper. I'll always wonder if with more cover…" her voice faded. She didn't want to talk about this again, had vowed not to, but she couldn't bring herself to lie to the Colonel.

"It was a mess, Carter, those deaths weren't your fault."

"I know I did my best but I should have seen it coming. He asked to fly with someone else." Her voice was even but too controlled and O'Neill could almost feel the tension in it.

"He was a coward, Carter, he would have bailed on anyone. Despite all the tests, some people freak when it is for real."

"I know, Sir, but it changed me that's all." She tried to close the conversation but O'Neill was still curious.

"What happened to him?"

"He was transferred. I never asked for details."

"They offered you a commendation for that mission?" He asked but he knew it must be true.

"How did you find out about that?" Carter's voice had a hint of anger now.

"It's in your file."

"I turned it down. It shouldn't be there." Anger was now clear in her voice and it was so rare that it worried him a little.

"It says you refused it."

"It shouldn't be there."

"You deserved it Carter," O'Neill pushed the point but it was a push too far and Carter answered without most of her usual self control.

"No I didn't, I flew with a person I knew had no confidence in me. Two men died, good men. They'd hiked over 50 miles to meet us and they died unnecessarily. If he'd been flying with people he trusted he might have kept it together. He honestly believed I wasn't safe and I didn't believe anyone could be that ignorant. I thought it was just like all the other jokes and puts downs, people sounding off." She paused, the anger was still strong after all the years, after all the other things she'd been a part of, this was still burned into her conscience. "I thought once you got into combat everyone was equally trusted because we'd all earned our place. Before you say it, I know I was naive."

"Just trusting, nothing wrong there," O'Neill tried to sound calm.

"My education came at too high a price, so there's your answer, I fly tests, I offer to not go on missions with people who I think honestly don't want me and I always fly second seat in combat." O'Neill didn't answer for a second or two and Carter wished she could see his face, see if he understood.

"You do know back at the start I didn't want you?"

"Yes, Sir, but not irrationally. I read up on you, I knew you'd be fair if I showed you I was good enough."

"You seemed like you'd have my head if I'd said no."

"Well, I was warned not to back down and I may have gone a little too far the other way. But if you'd really pushed I would have transferred to another team. I still try to fight to make people see I'm more than the girl."

"I doubt you've been just the girl for a long time."

"Well not since SG-1 saved the world the first time, but people still judge."

"Carter we all do. I've had people nearly kill themselves and others to impress me or compete with me." He tried to sound reasonable to make her see that everyone had characteristics that caused people to judge too fast.

"Those men thought we were leaving them behind, they broke cover and died because some idiot didn't trust me. Teamwork goes both ways, I have never been irreplaceable. If my presence hinders the aim, I'll leave."

"You know that's a really weird way to look at it." O'Neill thought about the teams he'd been in and guessed it was true. He was used to telling people they didn't fit the team but had never wondered if it was the team's problem or theirs.

"Yep, well I can't see it another way, I'd rather catch the sexists and the racists on base where it's safe, not risk lives on missions forcing the issue."

"I can see that, you've thought about this a lot haven't you?"

"That mission really screwed me up for a while. I still flew but I interacted with almost no one, I was trapped between a CO and helicopter pilot that were congratulating me, a crew that blamed me for the loss of a buddy whose cowardice somehow became my fault, and my own self loathing because yet again we couldn't save everyone."

"You can't always," O'Neill knew the truth of this and hated it.

"He didn't try and I like you don't like leaving anyone behind."

"Yeah, rule number one." He thought he'd taught her that rule but guessed it was fixed somewhere inside all soldiers. No matter how much you knew that sometime you'd have to sacrifice one for the many, no one should ever not hate making that call.

"We can head back now." Carter's voice was cool and professional again but as she spun the craft back into the atmosphere O'Neill saw her reflection and the pain in her eyes. He wished he hadn't asked but realised he maybe knew her a little better now. People were in many ways a product of their pasts.

**Note: Well that's it for now, I am writing more but please let me know what you thought constructive criticism is appreciated as are any comments!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the exceptionally long delay in posting this chapter, a was taking my finals and life got a bit mad but now I have graduated which is all good! I also have a huge apology to make even bigger than for not updating I have lost my Beta's email address when they deleted my uni email account (the cruelty of it) so 'FIZZIKS' if your out there get in touch – my old email will forward to my new one!**

**Chapter 7**

The descent back through the atmosphere was uneventful if a little quiet. When they exited the denser atmosphere they radioed the Asgard again, this time they received a more welcoming reply, O'Neill might have called it friendly but wasn't sure if the Asgard could really sound friendly.

Following some very confusing responses to their inquires for co-ordinates and probably more by luck than inter-species communication they located the Asgard base and their next problem.

The base was a doomed structure covering a similar space to four average houses, but that wasn't the problem, the problem was its location, right at the base of a very high cliff that bent around it. Any flight path that could be drawn across it would be cut rather short by the wall of rock it would encounter once it crossed the base.

O'Neill and Carter surveyed the situation, flying high to get a better perspective.

"We could get it on the turn" O'Neill observed.

"It's not going to get close"

"We've got 40m to play with if you come in fast, bank hard?"

"We could do it; well maybe, it all depends on the force of the turn"

"Let's give it one run see if it's enough"

Again they radioed the Asgard with an update and the Asgard, who said they were monitoring for the impact of the missile.

"OK, we're running out of time Sir, are you ready?" Carter prompted.

"Yep, Finger is on the trigger and ready to push"

"OK, beginning run" From the reasonably steady circles they'd been flying above the base. Carter swung the craft faster and lower, she flew out and away from the target site before banking hard and coming in for the approach. Despite O'Neill's willingness to let Carter fly, despite his respect for her skill, he was worried, flying fast towards solid rock holding on to a switch and having no influence on the craft's path was not what he would have called fun. He wondered how Carter had stood it so politely; he was used to flying not being flown.

"Ready?" Carter voice broke into his negative thoughts and he focused 100 on the task at hand.

She banked sharply swinging the craft round beside the base and O'Neill fired just as the force of the turn peaked.

The release was smooth and the missile was flung out with more force than either of the crafts occupants had anticipated. It struck the roof of the base tip first and did not fall. As the 302 turned away an Asgard voice spoke sharply through the communicator.

"What have you done?"

O'Neill clicked the communicator to respond

"Um…we missed, sorry guys, we'll give it another shot."

"You have destabilised the power grid" The voice was hard and seemed almost scared.

"That important isn't it? Sorry we might have been going a little fast"

This time a different Asgard voice spoke, this one just seemed emotionless "The grid is impossible to replace, it maintains our internal environment without transport you have ensured our deaths."

"OK, that's bad. How long do we have to get you out?"

"We will perish within the next 12hrs, should you fail to retrieve us." the lack of emotion in the voice was cutting.

There was moment of heavy silence as the horror of what they'd just done set in.

"Sir, we can make another run now before we need to recharge"

"OK, take this one real easy"

"Sorry Sir, It was a lot lighter than I had anticipated, the…you want to try again we've only got a minute."

"Its OK give it another try, get it right and it won't matter at all."

The next run only helped by not making it any worse. As the turning force was insufficient to push the missile near to the base and it dropped to far away for the Asgard to reach it.

Carter's mind fumed as she realised what she had done.

"I'm sorry Sir, I slowed too much"

"No worries Carter, I was a little late on the trigger, we'll nail it next time, but now we'd better head up" O'Neill's response sounded calm enough but did little to ease the tension they were both feeling as he clicked the communicator.

"OK, Asgard just sit tight well be back."

"We can do nothing but remain here"

"We're going to come get you in a few minutes, just sit tight"

They rose once again through the atmosphere, Carter's mind desperately trying to work out what the missiles weighed since there modification and therefore what speed was needed. If she have known all the parameters the calculation would have taken a few minutes but with so many unknowns all she could do was work in circles.

By the time they exited the atmosphere the problem was really starting to annoy her.

"Sir, can you contact Thor and ask him what was removed…No don't worry I don't know the shells weigh or the atmospheric density and he must have taken everything out for it to fly that far but…"

"Carter"

"Yes, sorry Sir I'll shut up" she said realising she was babbling.

"Don't worry we'll get it right next time"

"Yes Sir" but she still fumed inside as she mentally ran though each shot again and again trying to process every variable, so next time it would work.

O'Neill sat having gone over the run a couple of times himself, he tried to be quiet but patience wasn't a talent that came to him naturally; he tried to think of something normal to say to distract Carter from a problem she couldn't solve for a few minutes yet, but after running through several ideas he just spoke, it seemed easier,

"So what plans got cut to go joy riding at the alpha site?"

But before she even got to open her mouth to answer the Asgard communicator relayed Thors voice into the cockpit,

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, we must abandon this effort the replicators have entered this region, it is possible the base will go undetected and we can return at a later date to attempt to retrieve them."

"Not an option Thor, we miss fired and have affected the base we need to get them out, today"

"It will be minutes before we are detected, there is insufficient time O'Neill, the scientists will leave nothing of value for the replicators."

"Sir, ask exactly how long" Carter's voice was sharp with urgency, and O'Neill relayed the question without hesitation.

"Around 5 minutes at our best estimation" was Thor's worrying reply.

"Sir, we can't just leave them there"

"I'll take any plan right now Carter"

"OK, your going to have to trust me, put Thor on so he can hear me"

"Done"

"Thor,"

"Yes Major Carter"

"We've got time for one last try; move your craft behind the planet, the radiation should shield you for a few extra minutes, we'll exit on that side and then all you'll need to do is return here, beam them out and jump to hyperspace"

"If we are detected we must retreat this ship is no match for the Replicator fleet."

"Thor, if you are detected, leave, but we will be there, just hold on"

"We will remain as long as possible."

THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW (I love them and all who post them)

(MORE SOON and I actually mean soon)


	8. Chapter 8

**See this is actually soon, also I am still seeking FIZZIKS please get in touch! Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Chapter 8**

"Do you trust me Sir" she was altering the controls but he couldn't see with what objective in mind.

"You shouldn't have to ask"

"OK, listen carefully, we're going to exit the clouds going straight down, I need you to drop the missiles, drop them all, we will be on target Sir, just trust me to pull up and don't whatever you do close your eyes"

"I'm with you"

"Ready Sir"

"Move Carter or we're out of time."

"Moving sir," She dived the craft into the atmosphere; they immediately felt the negative G's that weren't completely eliminated. He looked at the controls and realised what she'd done. By routeing the missile targeting to her consol, she looked on the space a metre out from the base and was using the craft similarly to a ballistic missile; he just hoped they didn't do the bit in a missile's life where it explodes. As they were coming into range, Carter without a hint of hesitation spoke;

"Sir, contact the Asgard tell them to stay inside, as soon as they hear the impact to grab the devices and activate them."

"On it"

The communication with the Asgard was short but they got the idea, do it or die.

Every muscle in Sam and Jack's body was feeling the strain and the feeling grew as Sam forced the descent path steeper and steeper.

"Ready?" She asked in the strangely quiet craft, but there was no time for a reply as they plunged out of the thick fog and straight towards the planet's surface. O'Neill suddenly knew why she had reminded him not to shut his eyes, it was a natural reflex; but he had the controls and fired the 3 remaining missiles, while Sam pulled on the controls trying to force the craft to rise without stalling.

It was over in a few moments. O'Neill saw the missiles hit home, he could do nothing else as Carter struggled to pull up, the craft beeped incessant warnings that it was over heating; half the systems that were going wrong O'Neill hadn't even known were on board.

She did it somehow, pulled the craft up, with metres to spare and it rose at a angle, heading once again through the brown atmosphere. The beeping remained but O'Neill. buoyed by the fact they were heading in the right direction, smiled;

"Hey, nice flying Carter." He should have worried when she didn't reply instantly but he was given that moment before she spoke, to have the marvellous belief that everything was going well, but he should have known better, they were SG1, they got into trouble as often as most people get into clothes.

"Sir, do not touch anything, don't move" Her voice was strained, spoken through gritted teeth,

"Carter?"

"Feedback, Sir, don't move" She was breathing hard now and O'Neill could feel the heat from the front of the craft.

"Carter?" he didn't know what to do; he couldn't help, couldn't do anything, couldn't even reach out and touch her. She didn't respond to her name, the controls were burning her hands, it was taking every ounce of strength she had to maintain their course.

The beeping continued warning of un-repairable faults, it was the only noise louder than that of their breathing, but soon it was muffled as Major Samantha Carter started to scream; not those of fear or rage but screams of pain, as the skin of both her hands burned.

Colonel Jack O'Neill sat helpless, the G-forces rooting him to his seat, watching the swirling mud coloured atmosphere shoot past, praying it would part to reveal the waiting Asgard. His head filled with the screams and his nose with the stench of burning flesh, he realised all she could do now was hang on, even if she let go of the controls now it was too late; so he trusted her one last time to keep them on target.

It was only seconds until they broke through the atmosphere, going fast and heading straight toward the Asgard ship.

"NOW THOR" O'Neill shouted but they were already turning away. Carter was still fighting to stay in control, but the pressure was building as controls failed, sweat dripped from O'Neill as the heat reached critical.

A flash of white engulfed them both and they were suddenly in the hanger of the Asgard ship, and O'Neill was rapidly aware it was silent; Major Samantha Carter had stopped screaming.

"Carter!" Jack shouted but all he heard was silence; desperately he tried to loosen the straps holding her in place and flick the communicator on,

"Thor, get us out, Carter needs help!"

"You must hold on O'Neill"

"Thor…"Jack began but was cut off by Thor who this time sure sounded stressed.

"You must wait O'Neill"

O'Neill lent forward, he could just reach Carter's neck, her pulse was too fast but was still there, he almost shouted in relief, but she was hot and her hands even in unconsciousness were grafted onto the controls. He silently prayed the Asgard could help her cause, without their help even the best case scenario was bleak.

A few seconds more and they were transported out. O'Neill was dropped unceremoniously onto the flight deck of the Asgard ship but this time there was no humour in it, no poorly disguised laughing.

"I hope you treated Carter a little better" he commented sourly, rising quickly and looking down on the little grey alien.

"She has been beamed straight to stasis. I am most sorry for the delay, O'Neill, we were beaming up the scientists; your plan was successful."

"Carter's plan" he corrected

"We are again in both your debt; we have also jumped to hyperspace soon enough to evade the replicators"

"That's great, but aside from putting her in stasis, can you help Carter?"

"We are already working on repairing the damage to both her hands and legs."

"Thank you" O'Neill looked away hiding his disgust that he had once again let a team mate get injured

"She will live O'Neill and thanks to you so will many Asgard"

"Sorry, Thor, it's just…"

"You are very attached to Major Carter," O'Neill was about to object but Thor continued "As we are of all SG1. Do you wish to view her recovery?"

"Yer, that'd be good"

O'Neill was lead to a room full of Asgard shaped pods and one distinctly larger human shaped one. He hurried to it but could see nothing, the pod completely covered its contents.

"She will need about 10 further minutes and then we can work while she is conscious, we owe her a great deal," The Asgard that had guided them informed him.

"Is anything serious?"

"Her injuries were most serious, in places no skin remained"

"That's not really what I meant, is their anything you can't fix"

"We are growing her new tissues, the repair will be complete; the only thing we do not know is the pattern that covers your skin on half your hands and feet is not the same and we have no record."

"Um…pattern?"

"Yes the pattern in your skin"

"Oh, fingerprints"

"Yes this is the correct word, I am sorry not to have made the connection, yes her fingerprints and footprints"

"Um… I think the SGC would have a record of them, you can really grow skin that precisely"

"There were enough remnants to make it possible; if your fingerprints are random we can simple use the computer to generate new ones."

"Will that speed her recovery?"

"Yes, greatly, if we have to wait then she must remain unconscious"

"I pretty sure she won't mind if you just make some new ones up as long as they are convincing."

"As you wish O'Neill"

"If she's mad can you change them back?"

"It could be done but why would her mental status cause her to need her fingerprints back?"

"OK, mad is just a expression," The alien looked confused like it was about to ask further questions but O'Neill cut in before it could

"How long 'till she is awake?"

"A few more moments O'Neill"

They stood in silence; O'Neill could not help thinking about the flight, the screams and that god awful smell. He'd just sat there, no matter how much he rationally he knew he could have done nothing, irrationally he felt guilty; he'd been uncomfortably hot nothing more, she'd been losing her hands and feet and he'd just sat there.

"She is sufficiently healed O'Neill, it will take her a few moments to become fully conscious" The Asgard moved his hands over the controls and the pod began to clear revealing Major Carter, initially O'Neill looked at her face, she looked peaceful now, but he also suddenly become aware that the whole of pod was clearing and she was dressed a lot like a Asgard.

"Where are her clothes?" O'Neill to his credit did not look, he'd seen a mist distorted image but he did not look back; he now stared at the wall, trying hard not to think of a naked Carter.

"It was necessary to remove them for the pod to recognise her physiology" The Asgard tipped his head slightly, increasing baffled by this human's behaviour.

"OK, cover her up please, It's a human thing, ok, just mist it or something." O'Neill spoke while continuing to look at the wall; the Asgard was on the other side of Carter so definitely was not going to be receiving eye contact anytime soon.

"As you wish O'Neill but I assure you she is safe in this state."

"Humour me" O'Neil's voice definitely had feeling behind it.

"It is done, you may look upon her again" The pod was now misty from the neck down and O'Neill, gazed at the women beneath, who appeared to be sleeping peacefully. He smiled down at her.

"Hey, Carter you still with us?" She opened her eyes for a fraction of a second and then screwed them shut again.

"Sir" She whispered, her voice relayed through a speaker on the side of the pod.

"Hey, Carter you OK" O'Neill gave her a cheery smile.

"Yes Sir, did it work? Is everyone ok?" She opened her eyes blinking madly, trying to move her arms which she discovered were held in place.

"Yep, all little grey aliens are accounted for" She smiled broadly, he couldn't help but return it, as her eyes sparkled, then she asked the first question that popped into her head.

"How fast did we go?" This wasn't a question he had been expecting, there were many he might have guessed she'd be asking right now, but this one wouldn't have made the list until he was really running short of ideas.

"Um…I don't know Carter, I think the controls melted"

"Its OK, the box will know, its got to be a new record" O'Neill was still thrown, that this was what she was worried about when she'd just almost lost her hands and legs; but he guessed people have different priorities, different ways of dealing with stress.

"Just don't jump out of bed right now to go look" As he spoke she suddenly stopped smiling and her face sobered, he wished he'd said something else.

"How am I Sir?" Ok this was more what he had been expecting and he was glad to be able to give good news.

"The Asgard say you'll be fine they're growing you new skin and a whole new set of fingerprints, I hoped you wouldn't mind"

"Really?"

"Yer, I told them to make them convincing."

"Thanks I'm sure they'll do fine, how long do they reckon it will take, it's a little claustrophobic in here."

"I don't know, but I doubt long, you've been out for about 20minutes."

"OK, how's the 302?" O'Neill looked a little worried, this time the news wasn't exactly what Carter would want to hear.

"I haven't seen it since we got on aboard; I doubt if it will fly again, I think you broke it"

"Damn, the techs are going to kill me, that's the second one this month"

"Carter, what on earth did you do to the other one? And When?" He knew she'd only had 2 days leave this month and 1 day they'd had a team barbeque, when she'd found the time to break a 302 was beyond him.

"I didn't do anything Sir; it just broke while I was flying it. I tried to explain about testing it's limitations but they moaned because well, the crash site wasn't that pleasant."

"OK, I'll believe that it was nothing to do with a slightly crazy attitude on someone's part; that was some nice flying by the way." He smirked in appreciation.

"I heard you liked it, but we're going to have to fix it so the heat doesn't feedback straight into the controls."

"Might be an idea, you had me a little worried."

"Yer, speaking of worried; do you know what the Asgard did with my clothes? not that I don't appreciate them fixing me and all,"

"Um…"

"Sir"

"I'll go ask,"

He came back with her clothes, looking more sheepish than she had ever seen him.

"Sir, are those my clothes?"

"Yes, apparently you have more in common with the Asgard than you thought."

"Sir" There was a definite threat in her tone.

"Well apparently they don't do sewing, but their mostly ok, really, bit holey; no boots apparently….well something really gross happened, you don't want them back"

"They melted didn't they?" Her face was a picture of control, but her eyes were a little to watery for O'Neill's liking

"Yer, but its fine, I'msure the Air Force can spring for some new ones"

"I know Sir, some risks are worth taking"

"You didn't think it was worth mentioning that boots might melt when we went over the plan"

"Well you're always telling me to bottom line it. The feedback at those speeds, when it wouldn't pull up and the warning went off," Her false cheer suddenly failed her and in a moment of honesty she blurted out "I'm sorry I risked your life Sir." She looked straight up at him, her mind feeling guilty that she could so easily have killed them both; there was no longer a twinkle of delight at the speed or the record.

"Do it again in a heart beat, firstly it was the right thing and secondly now the Asgard owe us one, big time. I might ask Thor for some big Gouald arse kicking device and maybe something for you, perhaps a jet engine for your bike, flying to work would have some style."

"Well I've never been late yet but it could make rush hour travel a whole lot more fun, Sir"

"I'll put in on our gift list but for now you just concentrate on healing, ok, then we'll sort everything else"

She nodded, a sudden draining fatigue seemed to fill her body; O'Neill smiled and left her line of sight in the hope that she would rest and would be able to go home and tell all those flyboys that the record that must be near unbreakable, was hers.

**OK that's it for now, more soon (will probably actually be some fragile balance spoiler in the next bit)**

**Please review, if you've read all the way to here you must have some sort of opinion (you can leave it anonymously if you like but I'm not scary) – THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO DO REVIEW. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

O'Neill was bored. Really bored, so bored he was ready to consider doing at least a some of the endless work that faced him at the SGC maybe some paper work, form filling, box ticking or discussing the merits of types of potato. Yes, he was definitely ready to at least think about doing some work even if it required a desk. It would have disappointed his superiors that while in this rare mental state he had no access to work, paper or any form of desk.

He had exactly nothing to do. He was even considering going and disturbing Carter, he knew he should give her room, let her have some time to do the things she considered fun, but for crying out loud, he'd been doing nothing for nearly 20mins, surely that was long enough to solve the problems of the universe or at least a few of them.

It turned out that his dilemma was solved, when roughly 5 minutes later, Carter reappeared fully clothed in BDUs no less, he smiled warmly up at her,

"Hey Carter, I though you were working on the cosmic injustice of the universe but you were sewing, I always knew you had it in you!" She didn't look impressed but half smiled as she replied

"Sir, didn't you know all us females can turn flight suits in to BDUs, it's in our genes" Sarcasm was usually more his style than hers, but he had to concede she always held her own.

"Really any other tricks you can do?"

"Yes Sir"

"Such as…"

"But that would be telling Sir" She smiled and sat down beside him.

"Well, I'm never one to pry, but here is something you can tell me; while you were going from rags to uniform, do you think the Asgard made much progress in finding a solution to the universe's bug problem"

"They seem to be interested in the results"

"They?…not your bag? I thought you loved a good bit of techno talk?"

"Ah, Usually Sir, but…well…they're all really busy" She tried a relaxed smile but it was a bit half hearted and didn't convince him she wasn't interested for a second.

"Oh, welcome to my life Major, lots of people getting all het up over something you don't understand and they have no time to explain" He'd stood in many rooms at the SGC not understanding the majority of what was said, she now knew just what it was like.

"It's a bit like that Sir, they're so far ahead of us I don't think I'd work out half of what they know if I spent the rest of my life here." She looked resigned to this disappointment.

"Nah…I bet you'd crack it within' the week, but I'll let you in on a secret; sometimes you don't have to understand, just sit back and think 'that's cool'. He illustrated his point with a sweeping hand gesture and broad grin.

"But aren't you curious how all this works?" She asked incredulously, also gesturing at the ship, she often thought 'that's cool' but it was always followed by 'I wonder how it works?' she decided it was just a matter of personality. He'd didn't seem to mind her surprise and glanced around the room before answering honestly,

"Nope, not enough to let it worry me"

"So what have you been doing?" Carter suddenly wondered, he was sat almost exactly where she had left him.

"Well…"He did wonder what to say, momentarily all the answers seemed a bit lame and he was distracted, still wondering where she'd got a set of BDUs from. When he'd asked, the Asgard had assured him they could do nothing to repair her suit; it was just odd, if he'd been honest his curiosity didn't peak nearly as easily as her's or Daniel's but when it did, it really bugged him. He pressed on though with a relatively honest answer,

"I thought about the fact I'd missed a hockey game I wanted to see, I considered how long General Teacaddy is going to take to get over the our visit and the flight. Not a lot really" She looked at him for moment and then read him perfectly

"You're bored aren't you"

"Well maybe a little" he confessed

"Oh…We've got a while yet till we'll be home"

"Guess your going to miss all your weekend, any major plans?" It wasn't the most exciting question and he'd asked it just before there little bug problem started but he was still curious. What did she do when she actually left the base? This whole test pilot thing had been a surprise so he didn't want anything else to blindside him, for a good week or so.

"I was meeting a friend, getting a hair cut, seeing Cassie, nothing big. I hope I have time to see Cass soon."

"I'm sure you can get some more time off, she's doing well I hear."

"Yer, she's doing great school, better than anyone would have expected given her past."

"It's still a shame she couldn't keep that dog" This subject had once caused a great deal of stress for the planet's premiere world saving team; far more than Apophis had ever managed.

"That was a long time ago, Sir"

"I know. It's still was a shame but before you set a certain member of the medical staff on me for bringing it up, let me ask you something else. You said the recruits respond better to my teaching, but you didn't come to my lectures. How do you know I'm not a terrible teacher, I could mumble and keep bringing up completely irrelevant stories?" She smiled remembering all the terrible lectures she'd suffered during her years of education, then she realised what he was asking.

"Do you really listen that closely to what I say?" She tried in vain to distract him

"I figured it was a important conversation. Now stop stalling" She would have guessed it wouldn't work. O'Neill was infamously difficult to distract once he had taken an interest; admittedly his interests were often different to hers, Daniels or even Teal'c but she'd never know anyone with the same drive to get a rescue mission approved or complete a computer game or master a trick with the yoyo. She decided once again honesty was the best policy, also she couldn't think of an even slightly believable lie.

"I watched your clone."

"That kid. Don't tell me Hammond let him give my lecture?"

"No, not exactly but you…he insisted and it hadn't exactly been going well up till that point."

"OK, firstly someone could have told me, I met some of those guys and they kept staring at me, at least now I know why"

"It was in my review Sir," She said defensively

"Oh, not in a one of those memos I don't seem to get"

"No Sir, it was included in the review of the security risk the other you posed."

"OK but I shouldn't have done that"

"Don't worry there's not likely to be a repeat situation."

"Did they really pay attention to a kid?" He asked, his mind boggling at the idea. Carters mind wanted to reply sourly 'that they paid a lot more attention to the kid than her' But she didn't because she knew it wouldn't help so she decided to follow one of her old CO's favourite sayings, 'Credit where credits due'.

"Yes Sir, you were most persuasive"

"Bet you stood up for me"

"You didn't really need my help"

"Thanks for giving it anyway."

"Sir, the teaching doesn't matter" Her voice was firm that this was not to become an issue, but he had other ideas.

"Well I disagree and next time there is schooling to be done your going to do it,"

"No Sir, they learn more from you and other people they're willing to listen to."

"They could learn more from you; they should listen to you, I couldn't have pulled off saving those Asgard, Carter, that was all you"

"I'm still not sure I should have taken risks like that, maybe there was a better solution."

"Not that we were going to think of, and don't for a second you regret your actions, we are fine, the Asgard are fine 100 mission success."

"I broke the 302" She pointed out

"Everyone will get over that, things are repairable or replaceable, people and other good guys are not disposable." She smiled a full blown grin

"What's funny Carter, it's true"

"The Asgard don't do repair" She watched as he thought about it, realisation dawning quickly on his features.

"That's where you got the BDUs." He stated, his mind working quicker than most people would have thought it able.

"Well I asked for a replacement"

"And I asked for a repair" The stupidity of inter species communication dawned on him, he also wondered if all the Asgard had that little common sense, but then again he hadn't realised, it hadn't occurred to him to ask for replacement clothes, only for those they had to be repaired. Then he realised something else

"So they just made you the clothes you asked for?"

"At the touch of a few buttons"

"And with all the styles of clothes in the universe to choose from, you chose BDUs?"

She was surprised he'd even considered her choice, it had just seemed the natural response when the Asgard had asked what she wished to wear but there had been some good reasons she hadn't asked for something with a bit more style;

"I didn't want to annoy the general anymore when we got back to Base, I thought beaming down in civvies with half a 302 might be a little antagonistic"

"You really are quite smart, Carter, have I mentioned that before?"

"Once or twice Sir" She smiled at him and he couldn't help returning it. The early worries he'd had about her health and state of mind were diminishing as she relaxed again, but he wanted to make sure she knew he wasn't giving up on her lecturing skills.

"Next time I'm going to ensure all the recruits reap the benefits" The smile went down considerably

"Let it go Sir, it doesn't matter,"

"That's something you are wrong about, so how about next lecture, team effort,"

"If that's what you want Sir," She sounded resigned.

"OK, now that's settled you can tell me something else"

"What is this 20 questions, I thought you weren't one to pry?" she countered not liking how often he was putting her on the spot lately.

"Times are changing Carter, if I get 20 it might just occupy us till we get home" He said smiling and looking at his watch.

"I think maybe I'd have more fun with the Asgard" She said, beginning to rise.

"OK, no questions" She sat down again "I'll just tell you about how to make spaghetti bolognaise again" he sounded serious, she groaned, was he ever going to let her forget one tiny error.

"Sir, I know in theory." Her voice was firm "it's just cooking isn't one of my strengths, we all have bad days. I've never called a General by the wrong name" She rebutted

"I was distracted Carter, but you do realise he's not going to forgot this, he's just got no sense of humour at all"

"He'll get over it" She assured him "I heard a maintenance guy dropped paint on him about 2yrs ago, rumour has it they both survived, he's due back from the Artic quite soon I believe."

They continued to bicker and laugh about people from work for a good half an hour before Thor came and interrupted them to inform Carter that the information she had requested was available. O'Neill shot her a questioning look which she pretended not to see.

Thor was about to leave the chamber, but turned to watch O'Neill and was suddenly curious;

"Have you found a productive use for your time O'Neill?"

"Um…I'm still thinking buddy, it's not like I've got a lot to work with here"

"I am sorry O'Neill but there is little I can provide that you would be familiar with"

"Never mind, not even the General can say I should've done my paperwork without paper or pen"

"I can synthesis you paper and a writing implement if this would facilitate your ability to work, O'Neill."

"Sure why not, wouldn't want to get behind" He said in a rather sarcastic tone, which unfortunately for him and fortunately for interspecies relations was entirely lost on the little grey alien.

"I will see it is arranged" He then continued through the door, pleased he had been able to help. Carter followed, poorly disguising a smile and afraid to look round again at the stunned Colonel for fear she would laugh aloud. Despite their friendship she tried to avoid outright laughing at her CO, it was frowned upon.

Meanwhile the stunned Colonel decided the conspiracy theorists were right, aliens did exist and they were out to get you; this conversation was undeniable proof.

**Note: Please review, any comments are helpful, like it? don't like it? - LET ME KNOW. Thankyou for reading! Thankyou for reviewing. **


End file.
